


Schnee

by Colaris



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Als Harleen Quinzel in der Weihnachtsnacht dem chaotischen Essen in der Psychiatrie entgegen sieht und die letzten Minuten Ruhe genießt erhält sie überraschend Besuch von einem Insassen der Isolationshaft.





	

Sie stieß die Luft tief aus ihrer Lunge hinaus und betrachtete den entstandenen Nebel mit einem leisem Kichern. Als der Wind ihn geschwind hinfort trug verstummte ihre Stimme. Der Winter im Gotham war unbarmherzig. Sie stellte den Kragen der Jacke etwas höher, zog die Beine an und umschlang sie mit ihren Armen. Harley seufzte leise. Ihre blauen Augen schweiften über die tot wirkenden Bäume, hinüber zu dem eingefrorenen Wasser, welches Arkham umgab. Ruhe zu finden war eine ungeahnt knifflige Herausforderung in der Psychiatrie – zumindest wenn man die Nacht in einer Zelle verbringen musste und die Gesellschaft entweder schnarchte, wirres Zeug von sich gab oder einen spontan mit einem Löffel attackierte. Harley verschloss die Augen, genoss den Augenblick in der Kälte. Die Uhr der Arkham Villa schlug siebzehn Mal, was das baldige, absolut chaotische Abendessen einleiten würde. Insbesondere zu Weihnachten waren die Mahlzeiten eine Herausforderung für Wärter und Insassen. Spätestens wenn Jervis wieder anfangen würden wie jedes Jahr am heiligen Abend zu weinen würde es zu einer Verkettung von unkontrollierbaren Geschehnissen kommen. Harley atmete tief ein und aus. Noch war es jedoch nicht so weit. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und sah hinauf in den dunklen Himmel. Die grauen Wolken schoben sich wie eine luftige Decke über den Horizont. Die Harlekin lachte vergnügt, als sie sich das rege Treiben des Schnees vorstellte, den sie in ihrer Kindheit so geliebt hatte. Bislang hatte es in dem gesamten Dezember noch nicht eine Flocke den Weg hinab auf Erden geschafft. Ein Umstand, den Pamela sehr begrüßte und oft genug kund tat, wenn sie zu ihren 'Lieblingen' in ihrem botanischen Garten sprach. Harley kicherte leise. Sie verstand sich ungewöhnlich gut mit der Botanikerin. Umso trauriger war es, das sie immer im Einzelhaft steckte und ihr Kontakt sich auf die Gruppentherapien beschränkte. Harleen malte kleine Kreise auf den gefrorenen Boden neben ihr. Sie war eine der wenigen, bedeutsameren Insassen, die nicht unter speziellen Sicherheitsbedingungen untergebracht werden musste und im Stillem hasste sie diesen Fakt. Es bedeutete für sie minimalen Kontakt zu der wirklichen Elite Arkhams, wie ihrem Puddin. Der Gedanke an ihn ließ die Harlekin unkontrolliert grinsen. Wo er nun wohl gerade war? Sie seufzte kaum hörbar. Er war vor drei Wochen aus der Anstalt ausgebrochen und hielt sich bedeckt im Untergrund. Wenn selbst Oswald keine Neuigkeiten über ihn hatte, musste er etwas Großes planen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten. 

Ganz in Gedanken versunken bemerkte die junge Frau nicht, wie jemand hinter sie getreten war. „Darf ich mich einen Moment zu dir setzen, Harleen?“ Die Harlekin schreckte aus ihren Fantasien mit Mr. J. und drehte ihren Kopf zu der Stimme. Sie sah in die blauen Augen des selbst ernannten Meisters der Furcht. Er hatte seine Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, ein kleines Lächeln zierte seine sonst so eingefrorenen Gesichtszüge. Harley nickte stumm und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen. Crane ließ sich neben ihr sinken, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem kaltem Boden ab. Sein Blick fiel hinüber auf die Stadt, die das Wasser von ihnen trennte. Nach kurzem Überlegen sah Harleen zu ihm und sprach leise: „Solltest du nicht in Isolationshaft sein, Johnny?“ Er schmunzelte etwas auf die Frage, regte sich kaum merklich und erwiderte in dem für ihn normalen, trockenen Ton: „Auch wenn ich die Stille meiner Haftbedingung genieße und schätze brauche ich von Zeit zu Zeit frische Luft, mein Kind.“ Die Harlekin grinste unweigerlich. Jonathan war unter den Häftlingen dafür bekannt sich in Arkham zu bewegen wie er es wollte, unabhängig von den Bemühungen des Personals ihn unter Verschluss zu halten. Harley entspannte sich etwas. Nun wo er hier war wusste sie, das sie sich in einer gewissen Privatsphäre befand – schließlich würde er nicht Gefahr laufen bei seinen Ausflügen auf der Insel von Wärtern beobachtet zu werden. „Erzähl mir was dich beschäftigt, Harleen.“ Die Harlekin sah zu ihm hinauf. Er hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die bunten Lichter der Stadt gelenkt. Sie folgte seinem Blick, versank träumend für einige Sekunden in dem Anblick und antwortete nach kurzem Zögern: „Es ist Weihnachten, Johnny.“ Der hagere Mann wand seinen Augen nicht ab von Gotham, als er hinzufügte: „Und was genau beschäftigt dich daran?“ Harley lehnte sich mit dem Oberkörper etwas nach vorne, stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände. Er liebte es seine neutralen Fragen zu stellen, ohne seine Absichten durchscheinen zu lassen. Im Allgemeinen wurde die junge Frau selten schlau aus ihm. Gut, aus ihrem Puddin wurde sie auch selten klug, aber sie waren beide zu verrückt um sich daran zu stören. Der Irrsinn ihrer Beziehung erlaubte es keine Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Im Zweifel würde sie an den Antworten zerbrechen, wie es ihre Psychiaterin prophezeite und innerlich wusste Harleen, das sie wahrscheinlich Recht mit der Aussage hatte. 

Sie unterdrückte das unangenehme Gefühl in ihrem Magen und antwortete sehr leise: „Sie sitzen jetzt alle mit ihren Bilderbuchfamilien zu Hause im Wohnzimmer, Johnny. Die Mutter und Großmutter bereiten das Essen vor, der Vater und die Kinder schauen irgendwelche ausgelutschten Weihnachtsfilme und der Großvater raucht seinen stinkenden Tabak aus der uralten Pfeife.“ Sie seufzte deprimiert. Crane nahm einen Stein von dem kaltem Boden, warf ihn weit hinaus auf das Wasser und lauschte dem Geräusch, als er in den Untiefen verschwand. Er schob seine Brille ein kleines Stück hinauf, bevor er sprach: „Ist es deine Vorstellung oder dein Wunsch?“ Harleen erschauderte unter den Emotionen, die seine Frage herauf beschwor. Sie versank in ihren Gedanken. Die Harlekin wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als der hagere Mann ruhig fortfuhr: „Das war eine rhetorische Frage, entschuldige bitte. Erzähle mir von der Umsetzung deines Wunsches mit deinen Bezugspersonen. Die Mutterrolle wird durch dich erfüllt und der Vater durch den Joker. Korrigiere mich, wenn ich mit der Annahme falsch liegen sollte.“ Harleen schüttelte schweren Herzens ihren Kopf. Sie begann mit einer ihren blonden Strähnen zu spielen, als sie leise ihre Fantasien für sie sprechen ließ: „Ich wünsche mir Kinder mit ihm, Johnny. Ein kleines Mädchen mit grünen Augen und ein kleiner Junge mit blauen Augen. Und während sie vor dem Fernseher sitzen und Puddin sie beschäftigt koche ich in der Küche das Essen. Vielleicht würde Red mir helfen oder Selina. Nein, Red würde es sein. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Pam gehört mit zur Familie, ob sie will oder nicht.“ Die junge Frau grinste unbeholfen auf die Wärme, die diese Vorstellung bei ihr auslöste. Harley lachte mit einem Mal laut auf, lächelte vergnügt und fügte hinzu: „Und nach dem Essen würde es Geschenke geben. Ganz viele für unsere Kleinen und natürlich auch für Mister J. und Red. Glaubst du, Batsy würde den Weihnachtsmann für uns spielen?“ 

Sie konnte das für Crane typische, leise Schnauben hören, was sie recht bald als seine Art zu lachen identifiziert hatte. Er rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn und antwortete mit amüsierter Stimme: „Er wäre sicherlich nicht abgeneigt, als Weihnachtsfledermaus zu Besuch zu kommen.“ Das Grinsen der jungen Frau erfror langsam in der aufkommenden Ruhe zwischen ihnen. Sie seufzte sodann und flüsterte sehr leise in die eisige Luft: „Wo ist er, Johnny? Warum holt er mich nicht nach Hause?“ Eine Träne bahnte sich langsam den Weg ihre Wange hinab. „Er hatte versprochen, das er sich Weihnachten Zeit nimmt. Für mich.“ Crane sah sie weiterhin nicht an und betrachtete die tanzenden Lichter der Stadt im Wasser. Sie schluchzte leise und vergrub ihr Gesicht an ihren Beinen. Sie flüsterte weiter in ihre Kleidung: „Er hatte gesagt, das wir gemeinsam den Abend verbringen. Er würde sogar die Jungs alle wegschicken, damit wir zusammen den Schnee ansehen können... und ihn in die Luft jagen können mit einem Bang!“ Der ehemalige Professor stieß die Luft ungewohnt stark aus seiner Lunge. Er schien nach einer Antwort zu suchen, als er mit dem Blick auf das Wasser sprach: „Warte noch etwas ab, mein Kind. Du siehst doch, das eine Komponente noch fehlt.“ Harleen runzelte die Stirn, hob ihren Kopf an und sah zu dem hageren Mann mit verweinten Augen. Crane reckte sein Gesicht in Richtung des Himmels. „Welchen Schnee wollt ihr betrachten, wenn keiner am Boden liegt?“ Die junge Frau musterte den Mann neben ihr eindringlich. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, seine Lippen zu einem kaum zu erkennenden Lächeln geschwungen. Sie fragte sich, was er von ihr denken mochte in diesem Moment. Was dachte Jonathan Crane, der Meister der Furcht? Ihre blauen Augen hafteten fest an seinen und sie fragte unsicher: „Meinst du das er deswegen noch nicht da ist?“ Der ehemalige Professor nickte leicht. Er pflichtete mit leiser Stimme bei: „Natürlich, Harleen. Er wird noch den ersten Schnee abwarten, um dich dann holen zu kommen.“ Harley wusste von seinem tiefgreifenden Hass gegenüber Puddin. Umso mehr überraschte sie seine Worte in diesem Augenblick und hinterließen ein Gefühl der Verwirrung. Wann immer sie über Mister J. sprach, wurden die Menschen abfällig oder machten ihren Geliebten schlecht. Selbst Red versuchte ihr seit Ewigkeiten einzureden, das der Joker nicht gut für sie war. Unterbewusst war Harleen sich darüber bereits im Klarem, aber ihre Liebe zu ihm überwand sämtliche Rationalität und verschleierte ihren Blick auf die kränkelnde Beziehung. 

Sie wischte sich über die feuchten Wangen, als sie sprach: „Warum tust du das, Johnny?“ Er rutschte etwas auf dem Boden hin und her, sah sie nun das erste Mal direkt an. In seinen Augen erkannte die Harlekin einen Ausdruck, der ihr bisher in Verbindung mit dem ehemaligen Professor unbekannt war: Schmerz und Trauer. Seine Lippen zierte ein schiefes, brüchiges Lächeln. Er flüsterte leise: „Was auch immer ich sage bezüglich des Jokers wird die Situation nicht verändern, mein Kind, aber ich kann dir Hoffnung schenken. Und in dieser Hoffnung steckt das mögliche Glück, was du irgendwann finden wirst, Harleen. Wie auch immer das Glück für dich aussehen wird.“ Crane senkte seinen Blick, als sein Lächeln in tausende kleine Teile zerbrach. Die junge Frau hatte ihn nie als einen Menschen gesehen, der sehr einfühlsam war oder versuchte sich um andere außer sich selbst zu kümmern. Nun stiegen ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen. Sie konnte seinen Schmerz fast schon spüren, er war zum Greifen nahe. Harley hielt ihr Bedürfnis zurück ihn zu umarmen, als sie ihre Stimme erneut erhob und lediglich zwei Worte heraus brachte: „Danke Johnny.“ Die Mundwinkel des hageren Mannes zuckten etwas, sein Blick ruhte weiter auf dem Untergrund. Er erwiderte ruhig und besonnen: „Glaube daran, mein Kind. Und wenn der erste Schnee fällt, wird er da sein und dich nach Hause mit nehmen.“ Crane erhob sich langsam. Er klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung und wand sich zum Gehen. Harley wusste, das es kurz vor dem Abendessen sein musste und er nicht länger bleiben konnte, wenn er kein Aufsehen erregen wollte. So ließ sie ihn ohne Worte ziehen, sah stattdessen hinaus auf das Meer und die tanzenden Lichter. 

Als eine kleine, weiße Schneeflocke langsam vor ihre Augen flog begann die Harlekin zu lächeln. Sie fing den Kristall mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf, betrachtete ihn ausgiebig. Er schmolz gemächlich auf der warmen Haut. „Ich warte auf dich, Puddin“, hauchte Harleen in die kalte Luft und eine kleine Träne glitzerte in ihrem Augenwinkel, „und wenn du da bist, dann lasse ich dich nie wieder los.“ Sie stand langsam auf, als die Turmuhr zum Abendessen schlug. Wenn ein Insasse sich nicht bei der Verteilung der Rationen in seiner Zelle befand hatte es Konsequenzen für den Fehlenden. Das wollte sie heute unter allen Umständen verhindern. Harley machte sich auf den Rückweg, immer wieder daran denkend, das der Weihnachtsabend noch sechs Stunden hatte. Sechs Stunden Hoffnung. Als der Schnee sich langsam über die Anstalt legte erstrahlte die Insel wie eine wundersame Welt, die all die schweren Gedanken für einen Moment verblassen ließen. Eine eisige Decke, die wärmend aufgescheuchte und verwirrte Geister zur Ruhe bringen konnte. Eine Decke, die ihr Crane heute geschenkt hatte an diesem Abend und die sie nicht mehr hergeben wollte. Harleen sah mit einem kleinem Lächeln noch einmal auf den Vorhof des Zuchthauses, als sie die Tür öffnete und sich zurück in die Wärme begab. Mit dem Schnee würde ihr Glück kommen. Wie auch immer es aussah. Mit dem weißem, eisigen Schnee Gothams.


End file.
